One Step At A Time
by Queen Em
Summary: The Jellice Ball didn't go according to plan for one couple. But just as they are finally in paradise, things take a dramatic turn. MistoVictoria, MunkDem, my first fanfic,please R and R.
1. One Step

**One Step At A Time**

"Wow", exclaimed Jemima to her best friend Victoria, you and Misto really are serious aren't you?"

Victoria smiled. "I know! He's so sweet and kind and gentle. He just has this way about him. I mean he gave me the brightest star in the sky for my birthday last week! It's just little things like that which I love!"

"Your such a romantic Tori!"

Victoria looked sad for a moment and said hurriedly.

" I hope he feels the same way about me" She said hurriedly

"You're kidding right? He's crazy about you Tor. You saw how he danced with you at the invitation to Jellicle ball, and he was heartbroken after you danced with Plato"

"Yeah" Victoria thought about the Jellicle ball and what happened.

Every year a female kitten that is about to become a Queen has to perform the mating dance. They choose who they want to dance with as long as the Tom wants to. At the beginning of the ball Victoria performed the invitation to the jellicle ball and Mistofelees danced with her, it was tradition that the Queen to be performs the welcome and the protector of the tribe, who dances with her at the very beginning, chooses the Tom to dance the opening. Munkustrap had chosen Mistofelees as he admired his dancing at the previous ball and knew how much he wanted to do it. Needless to say Misto was very pleased when his friend asked him! After the ball Victoria told Jemima that she loved that Misto had danced with her and it was the best moment of the ball! To Victoria's dismay, Mistofelees had pulled out at the last minute, after the struggle Victoria had had to ask Misto in the first pace, his eventual refusal had hurt her a lot.

One month earlier 

Victoria stood alone in a corner of the junkyard; she was practicing the opening dance using some of the steps Cassandra had just shown her. She balanced on her left leg but as she rose up onto Demi-point she lost her footing and toppled over.

"Oh heaviside" She muttered as she sat up

"Victoria?" A masculine voice reached Victoria's ears; she turned around to see Munkustrap. The strong but gentle silver tabby, the tribe's protector.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, Cassie has just been through the steps for the opening of the ball next week with me, but it's not going quite to plan."

Munkustrap smiled, "It's nice to see you're preparing. Which brings me onto the matter as to why I'm here, I have asked Misto to dance the welcome with you, is that ok?"

Victoria ran up to Munkustrap and hugged him; he laughed and said "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Victoria also laughed "Defiantly."

"Have you asked a Tom to dance with you at the ball?"

"Erm, no, not yet." she replied sheepishly, knowing how prepared Munk was and liked to be made her feel a little guilty that she hadn't done her bit yet.

"Ok." He said, if he was annoyed, he didn't let it show. That was one of Mukustrap's best qualities, he was always the gentleman.

"Sorry Munk" Tori said "I will, I just haven't found the moment to ask".

"Don't worry, just make sure you do it soon" Victoria looked a little deflated "You're a great dancer and I know you will do a brilliant job at the ball."

Victoria smiled and Munkustrap sang " We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees" Victoria leapt onto his shoulder and he span her around before letting her fall elegantly into the splits.

"Perfect" He said with his trademark smile and he walked off.

Victoria smiled but sighed, Munk was right,, she really needed to ask a Tom, it was perfect that Misto was dancing with her at the opening, that's who she wanted to ask. She just wasn't quite sure how to do it.

"Demeter?" Victoria called though the sheet that marked Demeter's lair.

"Tori?" Demeter called back.

"Yes"

"Come in Sweetie" Victoria entered the lair. Demeter lived on the far side of the huge junkyard, a little distance away from the centre. She lived with Munkustrap, who was her mate, and her sister Bombalurina and her mate Tugger often stayed there too.

"Have you got a minute?" Victoria asked Demeter

"Sure" Victoria looked around, hoping that neither of the male cats were around, sensing this Demeter said, "It's only me here"

"Right" Victoria said sheepishly "I was just wondering if I could have some advice?"

"Of course"

"Well you know I'm becoming a Queen at the ball, well I still haven't asked a Tom to dance with me. I know who I'd like to ask, I'm just not sure if I should."

"Who is it?"

"Misto" Victoria said, hoping for a positive reaction.

Demeter smiled "I should have figured! So why don't you know, you don't lack confidence Tor!"

"I know" Victoria said with a small laugh "I just don't know if it's right. I mean he's one of my best friends, one of my oldest, what if he doesn't feel the same? I'm not saying I'm in love with him or anything, but, oh I don't know, it would be nice. Do you know what I mean?" Tori said hurriedly.

"I know exactly what you mean. I really believe Misto will say yes, why wouldn't he, even if he does just think of you as a friend, he has no reason not to dance with you. It's not like the dance means you instantly become mates. To be honest at your age, half the cats don't know whom they'll end up with. Hardly any of the Cats here are with who they danced with at the ball, not all of them even danced it!"

"Really?" Victoria asked, feeling a little better.

"Yeah, the only couple I can think of who are still together are Cassie and Alonzo. You know I didn't dance with Munk, in fact Munk never even danced it."

"Who did you dance with?"

"That's a story for another time! But seriously Tor, ask Misto, he is bound to say yes and after you've danced it, who knows where it will lead."

"Thanks ever so Dem, I really appreciate it. Nice changing the subject by the way!"

Demeter laughed "Another time Hun, get me really drunk and it will be sooner than you think!"

"I'll hold you to that! Thanks again"

"Any time Sweetie" Demeter said and Victoria left her lair, going straight to find Misto!


	2. The Stars Will Guide You

Disclaimer- I don't own Cats or anything; sorry I didn't put it in the first bit!

Thanks for your reviews; this part is dedicated to Lelli, Munkustrap and dance4life

Hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming! xxx

The Stars Will Guide You 

Victoria walked around the junkyard, hoping to find Misto, she wasn't sure if he was even there today but part of her was enjoying the time to herself. After searching the junkyard high and low before deciding to give in. She sat down in a tatty shoebox, not wanting to go back to her Aunt Jenny yet. Victoria ran through the steps for the opening of the jellicle ball in her head and before she knew it was singing aloud

"Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?  
Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?  
Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied…"

"Piper's assistant" Mistofelees leapt through the air landing gracefully at her feet, "I think you'll find that's my line" he said with a wide smile. Victoria laughed, Misto had this uncanny knack of never being there when you look for him, but appearing when you least expect it. Victoria liked that about him, he had an air of mystery about him which excited her.

"You know I was just looking for you" She said

"I know"

"How on earth do you know that?"

"The stars always guide me"

"You never cease to amaze me Misto"

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Erm, well" Victoria shifted a little and played with her tail "you see, I was just, well, I was hoping" she took a deep breath then said very hurriedly "I was wondering if you would dance with me at the Jellicle Ball next week."

She looked at his sparkly eyes and he said "I would be honoured".

"Who would have thought our relationship would have started like that?" Victoria said to Jemima.

"I know, it's like a fairytale!" she said with a giggle.

"You know Jem, as soppy as it sounds, he really is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jemima smiled "Just imagine if things had been different, if you hadn't spoken to Misto after the ball…"

Misto had pulled out at the last minute. When Munkustrap had orders everyone to hide after the first Macavity scare, he had told Victoria he was sorry but couldn't go through with it. Plato asked Victoria if he could take his place. Plato was a good friend and she knew he was a brilliant dancer, she also knew he had a bit of a crush on her. Despite this, Victoria was left confused and upset that Misto did not want to dance with her. "It's now or never." she thought to herself and with that, danced with Plato as Misto sat with the rest of the tribe. When the excitement of the ball had died down Victoria went to set things straight with Misto. It was the night after the Jellicle ball and most of the Cats were either back in their junkyard lair or with the few who had human owners retreated back to their house. Victoria found Misto curled up in a pipe all by himself in the lonely junkyard.

"Hi", Tori said a little uneasily.

"Oh hi", he replied, barely even looking at her.

" I really need to talk to you. About the Jellicle Ball…"

"Oh yeah, about that" he interrupted," I just wanted to say that, err; I'm really sorry that I backed out. You were amazing dancing with Plato and I hope it all works out." He clapped his paws, then disappeared

"Misto, wait" she called after him but it was too late. The little black and white cat had vanished.

Victoria sat down and put her head in her paws. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Everything should have been so perfect, how did it go so wrong?

"The air is misleading" said a quiet voice.

Victoria turned around. A foot behind, lying in a worn out saucepan, curled up so small you wouldn't know she was there, was Tantomile.

Victoria turned around, she couldn't see another cat around. In all the years she had know Tantomile she had only ever seen her without her twin brother Coricopat on very few occasions.

"There is only me around" Tantomile said. Her voice was quiet, and although gentle she showed no compassion that Victoria was not in the mood for Tom's!

"Right" Victoria said as she wiped her eyes.

"A lying cat is a foolish cat" Tantomile said, mystery surrounding her voice.

"I haven't lied to anyone" Victoria said shortly.

"Good" Tantomile said simply, "Things are not always as they seem, the only path that is the right path is where your heart leads you."

Victoria looked at her; Tantomile seemed to know exactly what had happened, what she was feeling. How on earth did she know that?

"I must go back, Coricopat needs my help if we are to read the stars"

"No wait" Victoria said. Something fell at her paws and she bent down to pick it up. When she stood back up and turned to Tantomile, she was not there.

Victoria unfolded the paper that had landed near her slowly. It was black with the shape of a star in clear gold.

"The stars will guide you" Victoria said quietly, she looked at the sky, The Jellicle moon was shining, not as brightly as the night before, but it glowed a magnificent white. She knew what she had to do, slowly she returned to her lair, knowing the task she must face when she awoke the next morning.


	3. The Given Circumstances

Disclaimer- You know the drill, don't own any of the characters.

For Munkustrap- please bare with me hun, there is lots of Munk/Dem soon, just give it a few more parts!

And Leli, luff ya hun!

The Given Circumstances 

After a restless night Victoria awoke briskly and decided to talk to both of the toms, she had to sort this out. Plato was lying on the bonnet of the TSE 1 car alone, much to Victoria's relief. She took a deep breath, this could all backfire, she just hoped it wouldn't.

"Plato", Tori said, " I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure Tor, what's up?" he asked as he slid down the bonnet and stood next to Victoria. She looked at him, the contrast of Mistofelees. Tall, confident, bold, she couldn't deny he was very good looking and he had a charming personality, he just didn't do it for her!

"I don't really know how to say this" Victoria said nervously "but I can't lie."

"Tor are you okay?" he asked as he put a paw on her shoulder.

"It's about the ball, when we danced together."

"You looked beautiful then" Plato said as he stroked her shoulder.

"Plate don't" Victoria said quietly as she shook him off.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he retreated a little.

"You're making this hard for me. You are such a great Tom and I don't know how to say this."

"I think I know what you are going to say." He said quietly, "You don't want it to go any further."

"How did you…"

"I could sense it. You are an amazing dancer but I knew your heart wasn't in it, the way a cats dances says a lot about them."

"I'm sorry" Tori said meekly.

Plato put and arm around her and she took his paw in his.

"Your heart belongs somewhere else doesn't it?"

"It really is obvious"

He smiled "I know you Tor, you're my friend and I want you to be happy, it was amazing dancing with you, thank you."

Victoria turned to face him and cupped his face with her paws. She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"No, thank you" she said quietly. Plato wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek and said to her "Go and find Misto, let me see that beautiful smile of yours shine again."

They exchanged a hug and Tori walked off, Plato was a brilliant friend, he always would be to her as well and she knew she was very lucky to have him.

Victoria had spoken to Plato and although she knew he was disappointed, he understood. Plato was very understanding and was grateful for him for dancing with her, she knew the dance had been beautiful. Half of the work was done; she just needed to find the Tom who she really wanted to be with. As she walked to the outskirts of the junkyard, Misto's common place in the day time, it was quiet and secluded so he could practice his magic, she thought to her self

"I wonder what I should say to Misto," thought Victoria, "it's going to be kind of awkward. On second thoughts maybe I should talk to Jem. Actually no, maybe that's not such a good idea. I don't think she would understand."

As Victoria debated what to do she caught a glimpse of smoke behind her, she turned and saw Misto, with his back to her, on top go a chest of drawers doing something with a spoon and a bit of fish-paste.

"Misto." Victoria called

Misto turned around in shock, not used to cats being in this part of the junkyard , and lost his balance, sending him toppling over the edge of the drawers.

"Misto!" Victoria cried and rushed towards him "Are you ok?"

He sat up groggily and clutched his shoulder "Yeah, I'm fine"

" You're bleeding," Victoria said worriedly "Come and sit here."

She sat Misto down against a cushion with no cover and knelt next to him.

"I'm sorry" she said hurriedly "I shouldn't have scared you"

She licked her paw and started to ease Misto's cut, which was caused by a piece of a broken vase he had landed on when he fell.

"It's fine" Misto said, "I think my trick needs a bit of work though!"

Victoria laughed with him and gently carried on. Misto relaxed against her and felt him slightly nuzzle into her kneeling body.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Jellicle Ball" Victoria said quietly

"Oh", he replied uneasily, his body stiffened and he pulled away from Victoria slightly, although did not stand up. "I thought we already talked about this."

"We did, but this time, listen to what I have to say."

"Ok." Misto said, but he remained stiff.

"I know that you wanted to dance with me at the Jellicle ball. But I don't understand why you didn't."

Misto sighed, "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes." Victoria said desperately and temporarily stopped helping his wound.

"I never thought that a queen like you would ever be interested in a tom like me." He said quietly and he looked away from her

"What? But I said that I would dance with you."

"Yes I know you said you would" he emphasized the last word and Victoria realised how harsh she had sounded

"But I wanted to dance with you, I asked you, remember?"

"I thought you regretted it, I wanted the ball to be special for you"

"Misto what are you talking about" Victoria asked as she tried to look at him but he kept his head turned away from her.

"Don't you know how many toms want to be your mate?" He said in a slightly raised voice.

"So?"

" Victoria I'm the magical cat. I'm quiet, I'm small, I'm not the loudest of toms and by no means am I the strongest or confident. Why would you want to dance with someone like me when you could have someone like Plato." Misto was turning his head as far away from Victoria as he could so gave up trying to look at him. He said quietly, almost to himself "if it was up to me the dance would go on forever, it would be just you and me. I just, didn't want to upset you or embarrass you, I care too much about you…" he trailed off and Tori though she saw a tear roll down his cheek.

Victoria stood up and crouched in front of him, she cupped his face in hers and turned his face so he had no choice but to look at her.

"Misto, would I have asked you if I didn't want to dance with you? If I had wanted Plato I would have skid Plato, if I wanted Tumble I would have asked Tumble, hell if I wanted Tugger I would have asked Tugger. But I didn't want any of them, I wanted you, I still want you. You are an amazing Tom and terrific dancer and I don't care if you are not the loudest or boldest, I want to be with you, the way you are." She licked her other paw and cleaned the mark the tear had left.

"I'm sorry Tori" Misto said and as he reached for her paw she saw him wince, the pain in his shoulder becoming apparent.

She went back around to his other side and continued to clean the wound.

"Misto, I don't want you to change, the Tom I want is the small, quiet, but brilliant, magical Mr Mistofelees."

"Really?"

Victoria stood back up and walked around to face him. She lifted her leg over him and slid down so she was straddling him. She kissed him on the lips. He held her close and ran his paws up her snow white back. She let her tongue explore his mouth, savouring his taste, loving his touch. Eventually she pulled away and looked into his small ut magical brown eyed "Really"


	4. The Truth Will Out

The Truth Will Out 4 

I can't believe Misto and Tori have been together for nine months, it seems like years!" Demeter said out loud to any of the other queens who might be listening.

"But they were made for each other" Bomby said "They've known each other since they were kits, I always thought they would get together! Isn't it just so sweet?" "Whatever." Shrugged Jemima 

"What's the matter Jemmy?" asked her and Victoria's other best friend Etcetera, "I thought you were happy for Tori."

"It's just, I never see her anymore. She doesn't seem to have time for anything but Mistofelees. I just don't want to loose one of my best friends." She sighed, "I know that sounds selfish, I just wish things were how they used to be, I don't want to loose her"

"Well Jem," Bomby said, "You've all got your paws full with this whole situation but you have to bear in mind that…"

Before she could finish she was cut of by a stressed Munkustrap who strode into the room, his fur slightly ruffled and his usual composure failing slightly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" he said, clearly not sorry at all "but Jenny is trying to look after 7 kits on her own, Jelly's off, heaviside knows where, so she's dumped 3 of them on me and I'm trying to sort out the car boot for Deuteronomy's visit but I can't even hear myself think with 3 little…"

"Calm down honey" Bomby said smoothly as she got up and held his paws and said reassuringly "Dem and I will take them off your hands for a while."

"Have fun" Etcetera said sarcastically.

"I tell you what Ecty, why don't us give us a hand? I hear one of the queens at your house is expecting, it will give you some practice!" Demeter said craftily.

"But," Ecty stammered, "But."

"Well that's settled then" Demeter said. "Come on Ecty" she said as she dragged her out by the paw.

"We'll talk later Jem yeah?" Bomby said as she Demi and a reluctant Ecty left.

"Ok." She muttered. The only cat's left in the old car's back seat were Jemima and Cassandra. Cassandra didn't talk to many of the Queen's very often. She liked to keep herself to herself and Jemima had never really spoken to her, despite the fact they had known each to her for a few years. There was a moments silence which Cassandra broke the silence by saying "Does Victoria know that she's upsetting you?" The Queen did not move form her spot, a little distance away from where the others had sat her voice was husky, but surprisingly gentle. 

"No."

"Well that's all you have to do. Talk to Tori . She's going through a big change, adjusting to being a Queen and being in a serious relationship, she is probably struggling to juggle it all. Don't leave Etcetera out though, otherwise you will have another mess to sort out."

"You're right Cassandra, I need to be there for her." Jemima said defiantly 

Cassandra smiled but didn't move.

"You were really good in Misto's trick at the ball" Jemima said, a little quietly.

"He did the magic, I was just a body"

"I though you were really elegant,"

"I didn't think anyone noticed"

"I did" Jemima said

Cassandra looked like she was going to say something to Jemima as she raised her head, but simply said "thanks" and rested her head in her paws to go back to sleep

Victoria was lounging on the car bonnet, Rumpelteazer was lying next to her, the junkyard was pretty empty but the two Queens had decided to make the most of the sun. Jemima and Etcetera were still deciding what would be the best way to talk to their friend, wanting to be there for her, but not upset her.

"Do you want a drink Tor?" Rumpel asked.

There was no response.

"Tor?"

Tori woke with a start "Sorry Rumpel" She said apologetically, as she sat up she let out a small yelp as pain shot through her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah, just a bit under the weather"

Rumple put her paw on Victoria's forehead, "you do feel very clammy. Is anything else wrong?"

"Kind of, I feel really tired and achy. I've been feeling this way for about two weeks but it's a lot worse at the moment."

"Hmmm" was all Rumpel said

"What does that mean?" Tori asked, a little concerned.

"Well I'm not Jelly but I do have a fair bit of experience with the whole medical thing" Rumpel was referring to her time when she and her brother Mungojerrie worked for Macavity, she was often left to care for the injured, or dispose of the dead… Rumpel shuddered slightly then said, "Lie back for me"

Victoria did as she was told and Rumpel examined her stomach, asking her various questions on the way.

"Tor, Im not sure how to tell you this, but you're nearly a month pregnant"

For a moment Victoria didn't know what to say. Then she went in to worry over-drive and poured out questions to her friend. "Should I tell Misto first? Should I tell Munkustrap first? Oh Heaviside he'll go berserk! What should I do with the litter? I'll be the youngest ever Queen to have kittens, I mean I only officially became a Queen 9 months ago" Victoria suddenly burst into tears and Rumpel hugged her.

"Calm down darling. First thing you need to do is tell Misto. He 's a Tom so ask him to talk to Munkustrap. But I'll warn you ahead of time he's not gonna take it well. Demeter's expecting you see, oh but keep it on the down low, and she told him yesterday. He didn't take it well, not because he was cross or anything, just that he wasn't expecting it, you know him and his little plans, bless him!" she let out a small chuckle

"Demeter's expecting?" she asked forgetting her own worries for a minute. Victoria sighed, "Do you think I'm ready for a litter" she asked tearfully.

"You may be the youngest, yes, but it doesn't matter. You and Misto are so in love and I know you will handle a litter. You will have the whole tribes support and I believe you can handle it."

"I hope so, it's just such a shock" she said quietly "I never thought I would get pregnant so soon."

"I love Misto so much and I want a family with him, I just wasn't expecting it to be now." A few more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Darling, you need to talk to Misto, he'll be over the moon, you know what he's like" Tori smiled and Rumpel put her arm around her "He'll tell Munk and yeah he may not like it, nut he'll except it, it's just his way, order and structure, it's what he knows. Tor you will be a brilliant mother, you have so much love to give and I know you and Misto will stay just as strong."

Victoria smiled "Thank you Rumple, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Anytime darling" Victoria smiled a watery smile and went slowly back to her favourite place. When she was sure she was alone she put her head in her paws and cried. So many feelings were running through her head, she didn't know how to deal kith them. Half of her was pleased, she had always wanted kittens, but half of her was upset, she was so young. She knew Misto would stay with her no matter what, well, that's what she hoped.


	5. Friends And Foes

Sorry it's been a while, thank you for the nudge Mistofelees980! Also a big thanks to Dance4life and Leli, there is more drama ahead, including our lovely Jellicle leader and his missus! 

Don't own Cats and all that jazz, bummer eh!

Friends and Foes Jemima and Etcetera decided the best thing to do would be to talk to Victoria; Jemima was not adjusting well to the idea that one of her best friends is now a Queen. It saddened her to think that her days of carefree bliss were fast coming to an end too. "I hope Tori will talk to us, tell us what's going on, I hate it that she's so distant" asked Etcetera to Jemima coolly. "How can you be calm about this? Hasn't she been a bitch to you too?" Jemima snapped "Don't snap at me Jem" Ecty said quietly "Sorry" Jemima said wearily, "I just don't know what to do with this whole situation." 

"The only thing we can do is talk to her.

They went over to find Tori and as usual she was in the middle draw of the broken chest of drawers where was most commonly found. It was just near her lair but she liked to go there when she wanted to be on her own, or simply wanted to relax.. They went through to her and to there alarm, she was lying there by herself, crying. Jemima nervously approached her.

" Victoria?" she asked cautiously.

Victoria turned around, she looked awful. Her beautiful green eyes were red, puffy and extremely bloodshot. Her sweet white face was wet with tears that made her silky shiny fur look rather dirty. Jemima backed away slightly.

"We…were… just, err, just coming to see if you were all right." Realising it was a totally stupid thing to say but finding herself a little shell-shocked.

"Do I look all right? She snapped sharply. Jemima was slightly taken aback. Etcetera remained far back waiting for the right moment for her to step in.

"What's wrong? We came to talk to you."

"What?" she replied sharply. Jemima didn't say anything, luckily Ecty quickly butted in.

"We were just wondering if you and Misto were okay. Is that why you are crying? I just mean you guys have been spending an awful long time with him and…"

"We were wondering if you would ever have time for your so called best friends"

Ecty looked sharply at Jemima and said "No, that's not why we were here, we didn't realise you were upset Tor, we just…" But Victoria who looked fuming cut her off, she stood up and screamed at Jemima:

"You are so selfish pig! you have no idea what I'm going through do you?

"I would if you'd just tell me."

" You wouldn't understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are too young."

"Look, Victoria if something is wrong you should talk to someone. We're here for you, you can always tell us if something is wrong. We're your best friends and we are only a year younger" Ecty said calmly, in actual fact Jemima was nearly two years younger but she didn't think that was an appropriate point to make. After a few moments of awkward silence, apart from the odd sniff from Victoria, she finally blurted it out,

"Alright, you want to know? You think talking it over with my supposed best friends will help, make it magically go away? Fine! I'm pregnant." And with that she stormed out clearly crying. All Etcetera and Jemima could do was look at each other unable to find the right words. Jemima eventually broke the silence by doing as Victoria, and ran out crying. Ecty just sat there, not knowing what to do. Not only had Victoria gone and got herself pregnant, she may have lost one of her best friends. Jemima did not forgive and forget. Ecty was used to smoothing things out between them, but this was way beyond her control.

Victoria knew where Misto would be; he would be in his little corner of the junkyard, where she first talked to him about the ball. As they shared a lair now, she knew he liked time by himself, and his corner was the place he went! Victoria approached, her appearance still a little flawed and her usual confident walk was replaced with more of a timid one.

"Misto?" she called, her voice barely louder than a usual speaking turn, "Misto?" There was no response, Victoria was about to burst into tears, emotion overwhelming her, but before she had a chance Misto appeared, his black fur shining magnificently in the sunlight.

"I have to tell you something" Tori said, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. Misto realised she was upset and held her paws and said gently.

"Darling what is it?"

Tori looked away "I don't really know how to say this."

Misto felt his heart pound, was she going to dump him? Was there another Tom? Oh god was it a Queen?! Misto, slightly panic-stricken held her paws tighter.

"Misto, I love you so much but…"

This was it, Misto thought, she's through with me

"Tori don't" Misto said, not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Don't what?"

"Do it like this."

"Misto, what are you…"

"Tor I love you so much, please, just let me know what isn't working, I can change if you want, I'd do anything for you. Tor please don't."

"Misto" Victoria said, suddenly everything seemed less of a crisis, she laughed softly.

"What?" Misto demanded releasing his grip.

"Misto, I'm not dumping you, I would never do that, you're my mate, my everything"

Misto hugged her "Oh Tor I don't now what I would have done, I'm so sorry for thinking that, I'm just getting paranoid, things are going so well and I'm just so…" Misto continued to waffle on and Tori blurted out as he had his arms around her.

"Misto I'm pregnant."

Misto was silent; he slowly let go off her and looked at her, his brown eyes, wide.

"Your what?"

"Pregnant" She whispered, her voice quavering slightly.

Suddenly Misto smiled, a wide smile and picked Victoria up who laughed, relieved as he spun her around.

"I'm so glad you're happy" Victoria said, tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"Of course I am" Misto said, excitement filling his black and white face.

"I don't know how easy this will be" Tori said as her face fell slightly "we're the youngest couple to have kittens, Munkustrap will go spare!"

"Well…" Misto said, thinking about it hard "Yeah, he probably will"

"Apparently Demeter is expecting and she told him yesterday and he didn't take it well."

"Understandable" Misto mused.

"What?"

"It's the structure thing Tor. He lives his life with order and plans, sudden changes, unexpected events, he doesn't handle it to well!"

"Good luck telling him then" Victoria said with a dry laugh.

"What?" Misto spluttered "Why me?"

"You're the tom!" Victoria stated, "It's your job to protect me and do manly things. So have fun with that"

"Thanks Tor" Misto said sarcastically. "I'm going to give it a few days first, let his news sink in."

"A few days? Does he need that long?"

"Tor, this is Munk, he's bound to be making a military style plan as to how to handle it, it will probably take him a month!"

"Bless him!" Victoria said with a laugh. She suddenly turned to him seriously and said "I love you Mist, you know that don't you?"

He kissed her on the lips and as they pulled away, he handed her a white rose with a pink ribbon tied around it "Of course, I love you too, more than anything."

And with that the two of them walked slowly back to their lair, knowing they would be together for a long time.


	6. Hold Your Breath

**Happy new year everyone! Sorry I've been so long updating, I hope you will still review.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Hold Your Breath **

While Victoria had been blissfully unaware she was pregnant and merely thought she had eaten some bad catnip, Demeter new full well she was pregnant. Although she was less than two weeks, she instantly new. The pregnancy was not planned, but Demeter was more than happy. She had been longing for a litter for a while, her motherly instincts were always sharp, and she had becoming more and more broody as she had been helping Jelly and Jenny with the newborn kittens. Many of them had been abandoned and the Jellicles had taken them in, yet a few were born of stray Queens but taken in by the Jellicles either for a better life, or simply because the mother couldn't cope. Despite joining in her sister's protests to help, she secretly loved it and was thrilled she would be able to experience it first hand herself. Munkustrap had always been keen on the idea of being a father, but Demeter knew full well he had a time, place and just about every other detail about parenthood and the idea of doing it planned, and that was not part of his plan! It wasn't that her mate did not want to have a litter, it was just he needed it to be planned, he had to be prepared, it was his way, but he was a brilliant leader, and Demeter knew his strategy of perfect organization helped him cope with the demanding job. Despite all this, she knew that telling Munk about this unexpected litter would completely throw him of course. Demeter wasn't quite sure how he would cope, but she knew he would because he did want the litter, despite his inevitable hesitations. Demeter sighed, telling him was not going to be enjoyable!

Munkustrap came into the lair he shared with Demeter to find her rolling a ping-pong ball lazily across the floor with one paw, as she lay on the bed casually.

"Hi Darling" he said, and although he went over and kissed her, he was clearly engrossed in something he was reading.

"Hi" She replied and she sat up, watching Munkustrap. He was pacing around the room with some slightly crumpled papers in his paws, he was reading them quickly, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match, and he had quite an excited look on his face "What are you reading?"

Munkustrap handed her the first page with no explanation. Demeter read it and rolled her bright yellow eyes "How to cook with time to spare, for the busy cat"

"Munk, you don't even like cooking" Demeter stated.

"I know" He replied still pacing "But it's not fair for you to do all the cooking so with these recipes I can cook stuff and still manage all my duties. 20 minutes Dem!" He exclaimed thrusting a piece of paper in front of her "20 minutes to cook the perfect plaice, I tell you Dem the things Jerrie and Teazer pick up…"

"Munk can I talk to you fir a minute" Demeter said, cutting across.

Munk frowned and out his papers down "What is it?"

"You may want to sit down"

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked her, concern in his voice as he went over to her.

"Oh nothing like that" Demeter said hurriedly.

"What is it Dem"

Demeter looked up to where he was standing; he seemed to have ignored her advice about sitting "I'm pregnant Munk"

There was silence.

"P-pregnant?" Munk stammered. As Demeter expected, he looked like he was about to pass out and quickly steadied him into a chair.

"Like _pregnan_t pregnant?"

Realising now was not the time for a sarcastic comeback Demeter simply said " Yes Munk _pregnant_ pregnant"

Munkustrap blinked as though this was the first time he had seen light in awhile.

"So we're going to have a litter, how, did we…"

Demi sighed, it was a good jog Tugger wasn't there or he would have drawn a diagram on exactly how.

"I mean, it wasn't planned, I mean yes at some point we would have planned it but not now, I'm going to have to re arrange things, I can't have all this work to do if I'm going to be taking care of you and the litter"

Demeter smiled, so like Munk. Caring, kind, and always needing to have a plan for everything.

"Munk?"

"Dem so you think I can do it?"

"DO what?"

"Be a father and the protector?"

"Of course you can, you're like a father to half the kittens in the Junkyard anyway. Munk you don't have to take so much on sweetie, I mean there's Alonzo, Tugger, okay maybe not Tugger, Plato, Jerrie, they can all tae a bit of your workload on. I know how much that means to you…"

"But you mean more, and I know its not planned" he hesitated and then said triumphantly "But I can re-make my plan, they will just have to be flexible!"

Demi laughed

"I love you Munk, you are going to be a great father and you are a great protector."

"I love you too, I can't believe this" He smiled broadly "I'm going to be a father!"

"You are indeed sweetie, you are indeed"

As Munkustrap held Demeter, she knew everything would be fine. Both of them wanted this, and it would do Munk good to let a few other cats help out. Besides, they had more important things to be worried about, and now Munkustrap himself had seen that, Demeter knew that this would be perfect.


	7. Shattered Glass

Sorry I've been a bit slow with the update, I hope you like this part, please reply if you do! Thanks to those who replied to the last part Shattered Glass 

Victoria had been keeping a low profile to a great extent. Nobody else had found out about the pregnancy and Tori was quite sure that the cats who did know would not be telling anyone. Misto hadn't told Munkustrap yet and Tori knew he was not looking forward to it! Jemima was still angry at Tori and despite Etcetera's pleas, she refused to talk to her and Ecty would not go alone. Jemima supported Victoria and knew she was going through a hard time, but couldn't understand why she was treating her so horribly, Jemima may be a little younger, but was upset Victoria couldn't talk to her. Victoria had been staying in her den and if anyone had tried to see her Misto had politely told them Tori was not feeling well. Teazer was the only cat that had seen Victoria since her shock revelation and she was happy to offer some advice to Tori about the aftermath of it all.

Misto was sitting in the window of his and Tori's den, with his knees to his chest and his shoulders hunched. He was looking in the distance not particularly focusing on anything. Tori came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Misto's heightened senses sensed her coming and didn't flinch or jump when she touched him. "Misto" she said gently as she ran her elegant hand down his cheek. Misto didn't say anything.

"Mist" Victoria said again gently. Once more she ran her hand across his chest, this time he held it in his own and gently leaned into her.

"Oh Mist I'm sorry you have to do this"

Misto sighed then said "It has to be done, I just want Munk to support us and I don't think he will"

"He'll be shocked" Victoria agreed "But he will come round."

"Eventually" Misto muttered. He sighed again and got up. He kissed Victoria gently and left the den swiftly.

Misto walked over to where he knew Munkustrap would be, it wasn't in his den, he was like clockwork! At exactly half ten in the morning he would leave the Junkyard and after patrolling the border he would walk to the docks and pick up food supplies and be back for ten past eleven on the dot! Mistofelees looked at the sun, he could tell the time from a single glance and decided he had a good half an hour before Munkustrap would return and Misto could tell Munkustrap the news. Misto shook his head, he knew it had to be done, but couldn't bear the thought of Munkustrap being angry. Misto knew Munk wouldn't be angry with them, he would be surprised and unsure of what to do because Misto and Tori were in his eyes too young for kittens. Like Demeter's news, it would throw him off course and Misto didn't want to do that, they were friends, good friends. He crept of to his favourite haunt to clear his head, the lonely part of the Junkyard where Jellicles rarely ventured. This part was his part, he practiced his tricks there and it was also where Victoria confessed her true feelings. No one would bother him, and he could think, think about what he was going to say to Munkustrap. After what seemed like forever, Misto could tell by the sun that Munkustrap would be back in a few minutes. Gracefully he lept off the drawers and walked to the entrance of the Junkyard.

"Good morning Misto" Munkustrap said brightly as he walked through the entrance "What are you doing here?"

"Erm, well actually, erm I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, is everything all right?"

"Can we talk somewhere more secluded?"

"Of course, lets go to the car boot, I've nearly finished it for Deuteronomy's visit" They arrived there and Munk closed the lid and Misto sighed

"I have something to tell you Munk"

"What is it Misto?"

"Victoria and I are having kittens."

Munkustrap didn't say anything, but opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Victoria's pregnant?" Munk whispered

Misto could only nod.

"Pregnant!" he shouted

"Look Munk I know it's a bit soon but we can handle it."

"A bit soon!" Munk scoffed as he stood up "Yes it is a tad too soon!"

"Munk please, we need your support"

"I'm not sure I can give you that" Munk said quietly as he looked away "We have a duty as individual Cats to our tribe, it isn't easy but everyone has to play their part if thing are to run smoothly. Misto you can't control your own magic, how will you cope with little who has Everlasting Cat only knows what powers, You're both far too young!"

"We can cope Munkustrap!" Misto said crossly

"I beg to differ. You've been lucky with your powers Mistofelees, you don't understand them though, and if their own father doesn't, how will your litter cope, how will the tribe cope with a litter who are.."

"Are what? Freaks? Liabilities? Is that what you mean Munkustrap?"

"I meant that.."

"You meant that out happiness has thrown your perfect little system of balance! Yes I'm different, and our kits may be different, they might not be, I don't know. I'm not sorry for who I am, or my magic. In fact without my magic your grandfather would be dead!"

"Misto I appreciate that but.."

"I don't think you do, and you know what Munkustrap, we don't need your permission, I came here because I know as the leader you have to be informed. But also I came here because you are my friend. But if you don't support us then fine, we can do it without you."

And to prove a point Misto used his magic and clapped his hands to disappear, leaving the usually calm silver tabby, fuming.


	8. Take My Hand

Take My Hand

"Munk, sweetheart" Demeter said, trying to calm her mate down, "Don't you think you should go back and talk to Misto"

"You know what Dem," Munk fumed as he paced up and down, "I'm through with trying to keep the peace."

"I know its hard, but Misto really looks up to you, he needs you to be supportive right now, he's going to be all over the place, its your duty"

"Screw my duty" Munk snapped

"Munkustrap!" Demeter cried "What's the matter with you? I've never seen you like this!" Munk cringed when she used his full name "I don't know what has got into you but this is not the Munk I love, not the Munk you is about to become a father!"

Munkustrap didn't say anything, but went to the window of their den, leapt onto the windowsill and curled up

"It's not like that Dem," he muttered, almost in audibly.

"Then what is it?" Demeter asked softly as she stood up and leant on the windowsill, not wanting to leap up in her current state of pregnancy.

"I don't want to let him down, the tribe down."

"I don't understand what you mean"

"Dem I'm supposed to be the protector, its up to me to keep things running smoothly, and I can't handle this, if I can't handle this, how will I handle something even bigger. The tribe deserves someone better." He put his head down and gazed out of the window.

"Munk that's not true" Dem said as she tried to touch him but couldn't quite reach.

"Misto and Victoria are still young themselves, what if all the cats their age had litters, what if there was an attack, or a food shortage, who is going to help keep the tribe going. When there are kittens, they are the most important things, but the tribe could fall apart." He buried his head deeper and whispered "I can't let the tribe fall apart."

Demeter looked at Munkustrap's silver back and realised what he meant, she realised he wasn't being selfish, it was true his plan had been disrupted but that's not why he was angry. The tribe was his life, and his role as the protector was not one he took lightly. The idea that the whole Junkyard could be turned upside down by this was an idea that shook him to his very core. "Oh Munk" Demeter whispered and she hoisted herself up to the windowsill to sit by him, just as she got to the top her arms gave way and she let out a little yelp, Munkustrap turned around sharply and caught her in his strong arms. He lifted her gently up and sat her down next ti him.

"Thanks" Demeter said as she saw his protective nature at his best.

Munk said nothing and turned around.

"Munk the Jellicles will be fine" Demeter said gently as she put her arm around him. "There are always new cats coming to the tribe and not everyone there age are going to have litters."

"What if Misto's kittens have powers?"

"Well, Misto will teach them how to use them."  
"He doesn't know how to use them himself"

"They can learn together then."

Munkustrap let out a little grunt and Demeter said, "Will you talk to Misto?"

Munkustrap turned around "Of course I will" He said with a sigh "I shouldn't have said that, Misto and Victoria mean so much to me, I want to help them."

"They really look up to you, you know."  
"I know." He put his arm around her and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you, you always have the answer, and you know, I'm really looking forward to being a father."  
"You'll be a great father Munk, and I love you too"

Demeter snuggled into Munkustrap who held her tightly, everything seemed so much brighter than it did before.


	9. A Blessing and a Curse

Thank you Mistoffelees980, Imacowgirl and Leli, I really appreciate your reviews, I hope you like this chapter

Thank you Mistoffelees980, Imacowgirl and Leli, I really appreciate your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I've been a while, I've got exams and have been revising like crazy.

Hope you like and you know the copyright, property of drill!

A Blessing and a Curse

Munkustrap took a gulp of the cool summer air and brushed down his silver fur. Humble pie was not something he enjoyed eating, but as he was not only older and wiser than Mistofelees, he was the tribe's protector so he should set an example to the tribe. Walking through the junkyard he noticed how quiet it all seemed, he presumed most of the tribe were making the most of the sun and were hunting or relaxing, he guessed someone would cook up something interesting for supper later on! Misto and Tori mostly retreated to Misto's lair, which was in the quiet part of the junkyard, not too far from where he practiced his magic tricks. Victoria lived next to her Aunt Jenny but since becoming pregnant and the various fallings out, they tended to stay in Misto's old lair before he had moved into Victoria's. Munkustrap knocked on Misto's lair and Victoria came. Her paw was on her stomach, which was slightly swollen at 2 months pregnant.

"Hello Munkustrap" Victoria's voice was slightly wary but slightly cold.

"Hello Victoria, is Mistofelees about?"

"Yes, he's in here."

"Could you please ask him to come out?"

"Ok" She smiled slightly, she still loved Munkustrap like everyone did, and respected him, but was annoyed at how he reacted. Before Munkustrap could return or ignore the gesture, Victoria had left and Misto had appeared. Looking up at the taller Tom Misto frowned and said "Munkustrap if you came here to have another go at me then forget it, I've heard everything you have to say."

"No that's not why I'm here" He gestured at Misto to walk with him, after a moments thought Misto said "ok" and called to Victoria "I'll be back in a bit angel."

As the two Toms walked Munkustrap turned to him and said, "I came to apologise."

"Good!" Scoffed Misto. Ignoring the comment Munkustrap continued "I was out of order, talking to you like that, and I want you to know I am here for you as the protector and as a friend."

"I'm not sure you mean that" Misto muttered

"Give me a break Misto, I'm trying."

"Trying to what? Get us to reconsider keeping the kits?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Munkustrap said angrily

"Because that's what it sounds like"

"You see Mistofelees" Munkustrap said, his voice an angry hiss "this is what I mean about you being too young!"

"We're adults Munkustrap!" Mistofelees exploded "Victoria's a Queen and I'm a Tom. I love her and she loves me, we've done nothing wrong."

"Oh grow up! Its not about that, if you had a little bit of thought for others around you you'd realise…"

Before Munk could finish, Tugger came sprinting over, his usual swagger replaced by an urgent run. "Munk" He shouted breathlessly "Munk come quick"

"Tugger what is it?" Munk asked quickly as he put his paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Dem" Tugger said, gasping for air "In pain, she thinks it's the pregnancy."

"Oh Everlasting Cat, take me to her" Munkustrap said, panic in his usually calm voice. Despite being out of breath, Tugger led Munkustrap to where Demeter was at a fast run, Misto close behind. They reached Munk and Demeter's den where Demeter was lying on a blanket her head was buried in it and she was crying out. Jellyorum, Jenny Bombalurina and Rumpelteazer were in with her, trying to help. As Demeter cried, Jenny stroked her head attempting to calm her as Jelly and Rumple tried to determine what was wrong.

"Dem" Munk cried, his voice slightly choked as he rushed to her side.

"Munk" she whimpered as he clutched her paw.

"Jelly what's going on" Munk asked desperately as Tugger and Misto watched on worriedly.

"Bomby and Jenny was with her and she started feeling this pain. Now it's gotten worse so we came."

"She's bleeding" Rumple said who was attempting to find out what was wrong.

"I'm losing them" Demeter sobbed

"Dem look at me" Munk said "look at me, you're going to be fine, Dem"

Demeter was writhing around in pain "Munk" Rumple said to him "you need to calm her sown, I can't see anything if she won't stay still."

"How can I tell her everything's going to be fine when she could be miscarrying our kittens." Munk said as his own eyes filled with tears. Suddenly Misto was crouching next to Munk.

"Demeter" Misto said with surprising authority in his voice "I need you to lie still for a minute, I'm going to cast a spell that's going to relax you."

Demeter let out a whimper but as Munk stroked her head, but she was still. Mistofelees stood up and closed his eyes, Rumple let out a quick "Shh" and everyone was silent apart from Demeter's stifled moans. He held Demeter's paw in his own and held his free paw over her body. He muttered something quickly and unrecognisable and after just over a minute his paw glowed with a silver light, his whole body illuminated, passing the glow to Demeter whose body grew limp and her eyes closed, her chest rose and fell but it was as if she was in a deep sleep. Misto's body glowed even brighter and his face screwed up, he let go of Demeter's paw and as if a huge gust of wind had been blown as him he flew off his feet and with a cry was thrown into the wall behind. His body slumped and his face was contorted into a look of pain.

"Mist!" Tugger cried as he and Bomby, who had remained against the wall in shock the whole time, rushed to him and Jenny and Rumple turned to him.

"I'm fine" He whispered as he breathed heavily and let his weight fall against the wall. "Go to Dem" He waved his paw feebly to usher them to where Demeter lay, Tugger crouched next to him and Bomby put her arm around his and Jelly gave him a cup of cream and scratched his ear affectionately before heading back to Demeter. The three Queens worked to see what was wrong with Demeter. Rumple was experienced in pregnancy's given her past with Macavity's tribe and Jenny was the most experienced with Queen's who gave birth, so between them they knew what they were doing. As they hurried to help Demeter Misto said weakly "the spell will only last another half an hour."

"Ok Hun" Jenny said "You did fantastically"

"What happened mate?" Tugger asked as he handed Misto the cup.

"That's the most powerful way t do the spell" He opened his eyes, but his face was still screwed up slightly and his breathing heavy.

"I transferred my energy to Demeter but converted it to relax her, but as she's so distressed I had to do the full power one and well," he laughed dryly as he trailed off. Tugger patted him on the shoulder "that was amazing, they couldn't do this without you."

Munk stroked Demeter's paw and Rumple said to him "Munk we know what's happened."

"Has she lost them, please tell me she hasn't lost them." Tugger put is paw on his brothers shoulder and Munk tuned in surprise but gratitude at the support.

"No Munk, she hasn't lost them, she and the litter are going to be absolutely fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rumple said as she put her paw on his "I've seen this kind of thing before, it happens when…"  
As Rumple explained what had happened Munkustrap tried to contain his emotion and said "thank you so much. Can you just look after Dem for one minute, I'm just going to" He indicated the door and Tugger said quietly "My dens free Munk" as Bomby went over to Demeter. Thanking Tugger quietly he hurried t the door and as he stepped outside he turned back and said quietly to Misto, who was still sitting against the wall, drinking the cream gratefully "thank you" Misto nodded and Munk left and went to Tugger's den that was empty. He shut the door and slumped down against it. He didn't want to let his emotions get the better of him, as a private Tom, he didn't want to cry in front of other tribe members. He buried his head in his hands and let the tears fall. He was so glad Demeter was going to be ok and that their kittens were safe and could no longer contain his spinning emotions. Brushing himself off he got up and went to see Demeter, the only thing that mattered to him now.


	10. Here Comes the Sun

Hi there, a huge thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it Hi there, a huge thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. By the way, if you do read this or add my story to your alerts, I would love for you to drop me a review, I always like to know what people think and if I can improve! Please leave me some nice feedback if you can though as I am a little sad, as I found out Cats is no longer touring , at least I have my beloved video though!

This is for those who replied to my last chapter, Galandria the vampire Queen, madicullen, Imacoygirl and a special one to Cascaper.

I obviously don't own Cats, if I did it would still be in London and I would be very rich!

10. Here comes the Sun

The Junkyard had been shaken over Demeter's miscarriage scare. Although she had recovered and she and her litter were going to be fine, she hadn't left her den since the incident. Munkustrap on the other hand had returned to his duties the next day and spent his time between running around the Junkyard doing his jobs or caring for Demeter, and whilst his strain was apparent, he kept up his charade that everything was fine. The rifts that had formed were slowly mending, Munkustrap and Misto had made up when they both realised how pedantic they had been.

_Misto knocked on Munkustrap and Demeter's lair. It was the evening of Demeter's dreadful ordeal, and it had taken its toll on all those included, especially Demeter Munk and Misto. When Munk had returned from Tugger's den, Demeter was still asleep, with just Bomby and Rumple with her. Tugger had taken Misto back to his, saving him the trek across the junkyard, whereas Jenny and Jenny gone to tell Tori about Misto. Tugger let his friend sleep until he was strong enough to get up again and after checking on his brother every now and again, he led Misto to Munk's lair and went in himself when Munk opened the door._

"_Misto, come in," Munkustrap looked as tired as Misto felt. His usual shiny coat was untidy and his bright eyes were racked with tiredness._

"_Thanks, how is Demeter?"_

_Munk escorted Misto to where the others were and Misto sat next to Bomby who patted his arm affectionately. _

"_She's doing a lot better" There was an awkward silence which Bomby broke by saying quickly "Tugger, lets go put the kettle on" She pulled Tugger up and went into the kitchen area sharply._

"_Listen Misto, I owe you a huge apology"_

"_Forget it" Misto said genuinely._

"_No, what you did for Demeter" he looked at his sleeping mate and smiled lovingly "I will never forget. It was such a noble and brave thing to do, you saved her life, and our kittens lives, and I will never forget that."_

_Munkustrap put his arms out and Misto hugged him and when they let go Misto said, "I don't have any family apart from this Junkyard. Victoria and the litter are the only cats I'm related to, but you, Demeter, Tugger, you're my family too. And that's what family's do. Everyday you look after us, it's my honour to look after you for once."_

"_You'll be a great father Misto"_

"_I'll learn"_

"_You know what Misto, so will I!"_

Victoria looked at Misto; he was sleeping soundly in their bed. His head was buried under his hands and his tail fell off the bed. He twitched a little and a spark flew out of his ear, Victoria laughed quietly, he was obviously dreaming! She knew all about Demeter and had been to visit her herself, seeing Demeter, one of the Queens she admired the most, being cared for her by her best friends made her realize how much she needed her own friends. She had avoided Jemima and Etcetera since their argument and when Etcetera had tried to make amends she had simply walked away. Whilst Victoria was excited about becoming a mother, she was nervous too, she would need a lot of help, and she missed her fun loving best friends.

"I'll be back in a bit Mist, sleep well" She kissed Misto, who was still sound asleep, gently on the cheek and left the den quietly, her paw over her small bump. She walked over to the centre of the junkyard and she heard the unmistakable shriek of Etcetera. She looked over and saw a group of the younger cats having a water fight. Etcetera, Jemima, Electra, Tumblebrutus, Plato and Pouncival were all running around, throwing water balloons and anything that would hold water in over each other. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer also threw the odd water balloon and any adult cat that stumbled across them would briefly join in. They had the most fun when Skimble jumped them from behind and with the help of Jerrie, threw an entire bucket of water over the young cats who shrieked with laughter that uncle Skimble was playing with them! Victoria sighed, she missed days like these. Misto would have loved to have joined in but he was remaining fiercely loyal to her and he had stayed with Victoria constantly rather than being with his friends. Jemima saw Victoria and looked temporarily shocked, the other young cats all turned to look at her and for one horrible moment she felt like poor Grizabella before she was accepted at the last ball. No one was quite sure what to do but Victoria plucked up the courage she needed and walked right up to Jemima and said simply "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." The other cats all looked at them and Victoria continued her moment of bravery and went to Etcetera, whilst Jemima looked on with a half shocked but half annoyed expression.

"Ecty" Victoria said "I'm sorry, I was mean and selfish and I should never have ignored you when you tried to talk to me."

"No you shouldn't "Ecty said and just as Victoria looked distraught that she was not going to be forgiven, Ecty put her arms out and hugged Victoria who gratefully hugged her back. Rumple had done her best to get the other cats out of the way, but had somewhat failed as most of them were all listening intently to the conversation. She had given Jerrie a sharp nudge in the ribs when her twin had gestured for Plato and Tumble to come to him as he found a perfect place for listening to the conversation!

"But it doesn't matter" Ecty said, and Victoria realised she was a lot more mature than she gave her credit for. "Because we're friends, best friends, and we're here for each other."

Tori wiped her eyes, her hormones were all over the place and said "I need you" she turned to Jem "you too. You are my best friends, you're like my sisters and after what happened to Dem I've seen that you need your friends and I'm so sorry"

Jemima walked to her with her arms folded and Tori's heartbeat quickened, as she was unsure of Jem's reaction.

"Come here you Muppet!" Jem said with a laugh and hugged Tori closely.

"I'm so sorry Jem" Tori said, trying not to cry, she wiped her eyes again and said "Now when my litter comes I don't want their Auntie Jem and Auntie Etcetera getting up to too much mischief with them!"

"Auntie?" Ecty asked

"Of course, that's what we call our mothers sisters isn't it?"

"Now get back to your water fight, and when Misto comes out, you give him a soaking from me."

"You're not going to join in?" Little Electra piped in who had been agitatedly sitting behind a broken clock

"I'm afraid not, I don't think this bundle would appreciate it" She said indicating to her pregnant tummy "but…" She picked up a nearby water balloon and threw it over her shoulder, hitting Jerrie, Plato and Tumble with a satisfying splash!

Jemima and Etcetera hugged Tori before she walked away, feeling slightly sad she couldn't join in but elated she had her friends back again.

"Hey Tor" Tori looked around and Bomby was perched high on top of a pile of junk and had seen everything "Come and sit with us, you can see everything."  
"I'm not sure I can get up there" Tori replied

"Not a problem" Said a different voice. Before she knew it she was being scooped up and was charging up the pile and was placed next to a lounging Bomby.

"Thanks Tugger!" Tori said with a laugh feeling grateful she could at least watch her friends.

"Its what I'm here for, plus it gives me a chance to flex those muscles I know Bomby loves so much"

"Shut up!" Bomby said lazily but she turned to Tugger and rested her head on his chest

"So is everything ok Mrs Mistofelees?" Tugger said, he as poked her playfully on the shoulder, amused at the nickname he had devised.

"You know what, everything is perfect" Victoria said, and with a content sigh, she too lay back, but turned so she could see her friends play.

After Jemima gave her a wink from down below, she called over to Misto who had come to the centre of the yard and was now running away from Jerrie who was more involved in the water fight than half the younger cats and kittens, Victoria smiled, everything was indeed perfect.


	11. Fading Light

11

Sorry I've been a while, things have been a little hectic but I'm back writing so fingers crossed I'll have the next bit up soon!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them so much, especially as things aren't going that well fir me at the moment.

I hope you enjoy

xxx

I blates don't own Cats

**11. Fading Light**

Hearing a rustling noise beside her, Demeter turned over and opened her eyes. Preparing herself to face the morning reluctance, she was surprised to find it was still dark and sat up to find the noise which awoke her.

"Munk?"

"Go back to sleep Dem, I didn't mean to wake you." Munk said from a spot that was not next to her in bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her throat dry.

"I'm going to patrol." Munk said, "I didn't go last night and I don't like to leave it too long."

"Come back to bed." Demeter protested.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry." He kissed Demeter who scowled, "Go back to sleep Darling." Before Demeter could protest further, Munkustrap had left the den, leaving Demeter to return to a lonely sleep.

"It's getting colder now." Bombalurina said with a frown, "I don't like the cold."

"I'll keep you warm baby." Tugger said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You'd better." Bomby said as she nestled back into her Mate's embrace.

"You better enjoy the Tugger whilst you can, Munk has been going on at me about patrolling."

"You haven't been patrolling in ages you lazy so and so."

"Well he hasn't asked me," Tugger protested, "I will if he asks me."

"I don't know how your brother puts up with you." Bomby muttered.

"Same reason Dem puts up with you."

"Don't let him get away with that." A cheerful voice said which instantly made the others smile. Rumpelteazer plonked herself down next to them and smiled a warm smile to her friends.

"Hey Rumple!" Bomby said with a laugh.

"Where's Jerrie?" Asked Tugger.

"Dunno," She replied with a shrug, "I think he was saying he was going to go into the Orson farm and try an get a chicken, give Jenny something nice to cook for supper."

"How you two don't get caught is beyond me." Bomby mused.

"It's a skill m'dear." Rumple said with a proud smile.

"It's not one we moan about either." A different voice said. Munkustrap had approached them and said, "After you brought that duck home, Everlasting Cat knows how considering it was bigger than you, it lasted the whole tribe days!"

"Well we like to do out part!"

"So what's shaking bro?" Tugger asked Munkustrap who was standing next to them , "Sit down." Tugger gestured at the empty space next to him.

"I have to go to the docks," Munk replied with a shake of the head, "Berowley and I are getting some supplies." Berowley was the protector of another local tribe and he and Munkustrap often helped each other out as both tribes were enemies with Macavity and some of the members were friends with each other. "Fish, wood, you know, the usual stuff."

Munkustrap yawned and Bomby noticed how tired he looked. His face had become drawn and his eyes bloodshot. His fur had lost its vibrant shine snd his body had lost its defined muscles and he looked older than his 32 years (human years) of age.

"Are you alright Munk?" Bomby asked, "You don't look that good."

"I'm alright," Munk said, although he himself didn't sound that convinced which was a little unnerving as Munkustrap was the best cat for underplaying any illness or problem he might have.

"She's right Munk, you look pretty rough."

"Thanks." Munk snapped. "Honestly I'm fine, I've just been a bit under the weather recently."

"You're working too hard sweetheart." Bomby said firmly but kindly.

"I'm just trying to look after Dem," Munk sighed, "I want to be there for her all the time but I need to get all the duties done."

"Delegate a bit then. You need to sleep sometimes, even you SuperMunk." Tugger said with a slightly concerned look on his usually calm face.

"I said I'm fine." Munk said irritably "I just need to get everything done."

"Why don't you get some rest," Rumple said, "Tug, you can go meet with Berowley and we can get some of the others to help out. In fact Jerrie's going to be back this evening so if you can get a message to…" But Munk did not here the rest of Rumpelteazer's idea. His head dropped a little and his eyes closed momentarily as he stumbled slightly.

"Munk?" Bomby said and got up along with the others, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." He muttered.

"Mate you don't look fine, I'm gonna," before Tugger could finish, it was as if a giant hand had pushed Munkustrap and his legs gave way. Rumple and Tugger darted to him and prevented him from falling and gently steadied him down. Alonzo and Plato had been sitting on the old oven and had seen Munkustrap collapse and had rushed over to help as Rumple immediately went into medical mode.

"Munk, Munk can you hear me?" Munk let out a groan and opened his eyes, "Munk?"

"Yeah," He muttered, "I can hear you."

"Let's get him inside." Bomby said, Plato and Tugger helped Munkustrap put an arm around each of them and they slowly made their way to his den. Bomby went hastily ahead to forewarn Dem as Rumple gave Alonzo a list of things she needed.

"Don't cry Dem," Bomby said soothingly as she saw her sister's eyes fill with tears once she had told her abut Munk.

"I'm not going to cry," Demeter said, trying to keep her voice firm, "I need to be strong for him, he didn't crumble when I nearly lost the kits and I'm not going to now."

"He's going to be fine honey." Bomby said reassuringly, "He's walking and talking and Rumple will find out why he collapsed, she knows what she's doing."

At that the moment, the three Toms came in, followed closely by Rumple, they walked Munk to the bed and steadied him down as he thanked them and closed his eyes. Demeter went to him and held his hand in hers, "I'm here Munky." She said gently as she stroked his head, "I'm here." At that moment Rumple came in, carrying some things that Alonzo had evidently fetched for her.

"I think it would be best if everyone left, Bomby Tug, one of you can stay. But the rest of you," She gestured at the door she was kind but firm "and keep this quiet, if Jenny gets a hold of this." She rolled her eyes and the others nodded. They said a quick word of reassurance to Demeter and left.

"You stay Tug," Bomby said, "Munk is your brother."

Tugger kissed her lightly on the lips and she left the room, leaving just Munk, Dem, Rumple and him. Rumple placed a cold flannel on Munk's head and asked Tugger to warm up some cream.

"What have you been doing?" Rumple asked gently as Demeter held his hand.

"When was the last time you slept Munk?" Demeter asked.

"Last night."

"For more than a few hours." Demeter said firmly. Munk said nothing and closed his eyes once more.

"Have you eaten today?"

Munk said nothing again but scowled slightly

"The explanation is plain and simple, you're exhausted. This is nature's way of telling you to slow down." Rumple said.

"I can't slow down," Munk muttered, "I have a Junkyard to maintain, a tribe to look after, duties to do."

"What's more important Munk, duties or your family?" Demeter said, her voice rising. "What means more, the job or me?"

"Demeter," Rumple hissed, "don't get worked up, it's not going to help."

"I need to say this!" Demeter said and Rumple put her arms up in a defensive position and said something about seeing where Tugger had got to in a quick tone before leaving the room.

"Munk I love that you are the protector and how far you will go to protect us, I'm so proud to call you my mate. But we're having a litter; you're going to be a father. I'm giving birth in a few weeks and our lives are going to be totally different. You are going to be an amazing father but we can't do it if you aren't going to be around. I'm not saying give up your duties, I'm saying don't do so much. Look at you, this isn't my strong beautiful Munkustrap, I love you too much to see you like this."

Tears were falling down her face and as one landed on Munkustrap she noticed it had mixed with his own tears that he was silently crying.

"I'm sorry Dem," he said quietly, "I just want to be the best I can be. Old Deuteronomy trusts me with the tribe and I can't let him down. But you are the most important thing to me, you and our litter, I'm always going to be there for you, you are my world. I love you so much Dem."

More tears fell down his tired face and Demeter held him close.

"I love you too Munk." She whispered.

Rumple and Tugger came back in to find Munk asleep with Demeter on the edge of the bed. One hand was stroking his, the other firmly around his body, holding him close.

"Look after him Dem," Tugger said, "He doesn't know when to stop."

"He needs to slow down," Rumple said, "it isn't doing anyone any good with him like this." She looked at Demeter's large stomach knowingly.

"I know." Demeter said quietly.

"I'll talk to Old D." Tugger said, "And the rest of the tribe, I'll sort it out Dem, it will be fine."

Demi looked at her sleeping mate and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her and what a great father would be.

"They will be, they will be soon." Demeter said as she held onto Munkustrap who although looked frail and worn, she had never loved more, as she knew everything he did, he did for her.


	12. Beautiful Dreamer

Gosh I have been so long updating, I'm so sorry and I hope you can find it in your hearts to still review despite my lateness! I have no internet access so am in an internet café on holiday, but I have lots of time to write and I'm sure there will be lots of new Cats stories for me to read when I get back home! Thanks to all who have reviewed and I don't own Cats, enjoy!

**Beautiful Dreamer**

"Dem darling sit down," Bombalurina instructed her sister, "let me get that." As she handed Demeter the object she had been trying to reach Demeter said, "I hate not being able to do anything." Demeter was due to give birth any day, her stomach was huge and she found herself unable to do the simplest of tasks.

"How's Munk?" Bomby asked.

"He's looking after me, like he always does, I can't fault him, whenever I need him he;s there and he is still so thoughtful and wonderful, it's just..."  
"Just what?" Bomby prompted.

"Its just I don;t seem to be able to get through to him about taking it easy. He has hardly lightened his duties at all, Tugger, Alonzo and some of the others have volunteered to help but Munk doesn't seem to be doing much less than he was before." She sighed, "I know he's always there for me, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried for him, I love him so much and I can't bear to see him so overworked."

Bomby put her arm around her sister, "it will change when the kittens come."

"Do you think?"  
"Yes, I do. Munk is doing what he does best, looking after his two priorities, you and the tribe, but when he becomes a father that will be his priority."

"I hope so, I mean he collapsed Bomby, Munkustrap collapsing, all because he was doing to much, I just worry what all this will do to him."

"Dem honey, you need to focus on the kittens, they're going to be here in a few days Munk is going to be a brilliant father, you know that, right now I think he needs to get his head around all of this and as soon as you give birth, everything will fall into place."  
"I hope you're right, I just want him to be ok."

"He will be, everything will be just fine." Bombalurina pulled her sister into her for a reassuring hug as Demeter snuggled into her warm embrace.

"How abut Majestica?" Suggested Jemima.

"What?" Scoffed Tumble, "that's rubbish!"  
"Well what would you call it?" Demanded Jemima.

"I dunno, something cool, something edgy, only if it was a Tom though, like Blaze or Carvellia or Giovanni!"

"Will you two shut up," Misto said as he brought trough some drinks, "we are not calling any of our kittens any of those ridiculous names!"

His friends pouted, "I dunno Misto," Victoria said, "Blaze could grow on me." Misto stared at her and said "really?" in a horrified voice.

"No," Tori replied with a laugh, "We are going for something classy guys, not something that a human would come up with."

"When are you due to pop Tor?" Tumble asked.

"I am due to give birth Tumble in 2 weeks."

"2 weeks," Jem whispered, "in 2 weeks your lives are going to totally different, how weird is that, don't you sometimes think you're just kittens yourself."

Misto looked at Tori who said hesitantly, "we've had out doubts, I mean we've certainly caused a bit of an uproar, but we can do this, we want to do this."

"At the end of the day Tori is who I want to be with forever and I hope she feels the same about me," Misto said with a slight blush.

"Of course." Victoria said, passing the question off as ridiculous as Misto smiled and continued, "so we were going to have a litter sooner or later, it felt scary at first and it still is a bit I suppose, but we both want this."  
"That's so sweet." Jemima sad with a grin.

"Jem's going to cry." Tumble said, but he nudged Jemima playfully.

"It's just so adorable." Jemima said, trying not to well up. "How cute are your litter going to be!"

Victoria and Misto laughed, "hopefully very!" Victoria sad as Misto held her hand in his own, a sign of their unity and that they could indeed face what was going to undoubtedly change their lives forever.

Munkustrap sat with Demeter, a strange atmosphere hanging over them as they made conversation about nothing in particular. Munk had his hand over Demeter's and was unusually quiet, clearly the nerves were getting to him. Suddenly where Demeter was sitting became wet and she let out a cry.

"They're coming Munk!" The colour temporarily drained out of his face but he immediately sprung into action.

"Hang on Darling." He rushed out of the den and returned a few minutes later with Rumpelteazer, with Bombalurina close behind.

"Right Dem," Rumple said, "Jenny and Jelly are on their way, I want to make sure this goes smoothly so I'm having all the help I can get."

Demeter nodded but her eyes were wide, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared sweetie." Rumple said kindly as she lay out a blanket and got out all the things she needed. There was a kit in the Junkyard's makeshift hospital which Rumple kept control of given she had the most experience in that area.

"Just think Dem, in a few hours we're going to have a beautiful litter of kittens." Munk said as he stroked Demeter's head. Her mate's words of reassurance calmed her slightly and she smiled and said, "I know." Jenny and Jelly arrived and Demeter gritted her teeth, prepared for the difficult few hours but longing them to be ok so she and Munk can hold their much awaited kittens.

"Have you heard," Tugger said breathlessly to Mistofelees, Alonzo and Jemima who were sitting on the boot lid, "Dem's gone into labour!"

"What now?" asked Jemima.

"Yeah, Munk came running to get Rumple and Bomby a minute a go. I can;t believe I'm going to be an uncle."

Misto smiled at his friend, "you have the easy job mate, all you have to do is tell them stories about their parents and give them presents."

"Yeah," Alonzo said with a laugh, "you can be cool Uncle Tugger!"

"That has a ring to it." Jemima giggled.

"So you're not venturing to their lair?"

"No!" Tugger said, "I love Dem and all, but there are some things you just don't want to see." The others laughed at Tugger's expression, which reminded them of a kitten who had just tried a horrible tasting mouse for the first time!

"Well done darling." Munk said as Demeter sunk into his loving embrace, exhaustion after the 3 hour labour, taking over her. Jelly and Jenny each had a kitten in their arms and Rumple said gently, "You have 3 gorgeous and healthy little kittens, two boys and one girl." Demeter burst into tears, "I thought we'd lost them." She sobbed as Munk held her tightly.

"They're all fine." Jelly said kindly, "Do you want to hold them?" Munk and Dem nodded as the three Queens gently and carefully placed the three tiny bundles into their proud parents arms. As the three newborns curled up in their arms, Munk said breathlessly to Demeter, "we made them, we made those beautiful little kittens."

"I know." Demeter said, still overcome with emotion.

"We'll give you a minute." Jenny said and the three of them left the room, planning to stay with them for a little while longer to make sure every thing remained ok.

"Hi," Demeter said to the three sleeping bundles, "we're your parents." Munk ran his finger down the cheek of the little girl kitten which was closest to him very gently and said, "and we love you so much and are going to give you the best life we can."

"Yeah, you're Daddy's right. This is your Daddy," she looked lovingly at Munk who kissed her n the cheek, "he loves you as much as I do and as ling as Daddy's here with us we'll always be safe." Munk smiled and said, "And this is your Mama, she's always going to love you and if you ever get worried or sad, you go to Mama and she'll look after you." As Munk and Dem lay next to each other, the three little kittens sleeping contently in their arms Munk looked at Dem and whispered, "I love you Dem." She stroked his cheek and replied, "I love you too Munk." The five of them sat their in comfortable silence, Munk and Dem taking in the beauty that was their family.


	13. Checkmate

**I'm so sorry for the delay, have been busy with my own musical, not Cats, although I wish it was! Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter, I've really tried to get it spot on, so that added to the delay!**

**Enjoy my fellow Cats lovers.**

**xxx**

**Checkmate**

Demeter lay on the bed, the three tiny kittens sleeping against her quietly.

"They are so beautiful." Dem said softly.

"Just like their mother." Munk said, stroking Dem's cheek gently.

"Whatever are we going to name them?" Munk sat by Demeter and looked at their new litter, "I don't know." They looked at the three kittens and took in their features and traits,which they were just beginning to show at a few hours old.

"Well this little angel looks just like you." Munk said, indicating at the tiny little girl kitten that was in between her two brothers.

"She hasn't got my white chest though," Demeter said looking at the little bundle who like her mother, was mostly golden and black with little tufts of red, but like her father, had glints of radiant silver. "she's got little black stripes like you, she has your eyes too."

"They haven't opened their eyes yet!"

"I can tell, they are deep and sunken in see, they are too small to be mine." Demeter said with a little giggle.

"He looks just like me," Munk said, gently stroking the little boy kitten closest to him. Sure enough, he looked like a mini Munkustrap, all silver with black stripes, although he had the same pattern of stripes as Demeter, they were more irregular to be the same prominent tabby stripes his Father had.

"I guess he got a bit of both of us," Dem said, looking at the remaining kitten. He was smaller than the other two and was a brown colour with magnificent gold, red and black stripes. He had the same, slightly messy yet still handsome mane as Munkustrap and unlike his siblings, had inherited Munk's fluffy tail and shoulders.

"I think he looks like a Pip." He looked to Dem for her opinion and she said, "He looks just like a Pip." The little girl kitten stirred and started to mew and Munk instinctively picked her up and gently rocked her until she quickly fell back asleep.

"You're a natural Munky." Demeter said lovingly, "She deserves a special name, something classy yet different." After a while she said, "I like Ariel."

"It suits her." Munk said.

"Ariel." Demeter repeated, a smile on her lips. "So what are we going to call mini Munk?"

Munk laughed, "He looks like you too, I don't know though."

"I'd like to to name him after a family member but neither of us knew our father's and I don't think calling him Deuteronomy would go down too well!"

"I don't want anything too human sounding either." Munk said thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a moment and Dem said eventually, "Why don't we leave it for a little while, I'm sure something will hit us soon."

"Yeah you're right," agreed Munk and he stroked their nameless kitten and said, "I guess you'll just be Kitten for now."

"You know I still haven't told the tribe, although Tugger knows so they all undoubtedly know already!"

"We'll be fine for a while, go tell them."

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you alone."

"You've got to tell them some time." Demeter said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit." he kissed Demeter then looked at his 3 kittens, a look of love, yet slight wonderment in his eyes and left the room quietly. Munkustrap walked to the centre of the Junkyard, feeling the cool breeze in his mane. He thought about all he and Demeter had been through. They had both had scares during the last few months and Munkustrap couldn't help but think he could have at least prevented his, if not Demeter's. He knew his life was never going to be the same, but he had 3 beautiful kittens with the Queen he loved more than anything else in the world. As the Protector he knew it was his job to look after the tribe, a job he thrived on, a job he needed to do. But now he was a Father and now his priorities had to change. But could he really do it? Could he really bring himself to give up what he had worked so hard to achieve, would he be able to live with himself if he did? But would he be able to live with himself if he didn't? Munk sighed and shook his head, he hated making decisions like that.

"Hey, Munk is coming!" Tumble called as he sat on the high pile of junk. The cats down below looked in the direction, although they couldn't see Munk themselves, and started talking amongst themselves. They all wanted the news, but also knew that Munk was not one to give details away where his life was concerned. Nevertheless, with Tugger and his ability to ask inappropriate questions at awkward times, the truth would eventually no doubt come out! Munk appeared from behind a pile of junk and the tribe looked at him, then looked away, attempting to play it cool. Instantly sussing what his friends were doing, Munk played along and after a quick 'hi' to those around him, sat on the car boot and laid back lazily. They all exchanged looks but quickly looked away when Munk opened his eyes.

"So," He said coolly, not moving from his position, "Dem and I had 3 kittens." The others bounded over to him and he sat up with a laugh as different questions hit him at once, "Are they boys are girls?" "How is Dem?" "Did the birth go well?" "What do the kittens look like?"

"Slow down," He said, "I actually came here to announce it and also to talk to the tribe as the protector." The other cats jumped down from the bonnet leaving Munk the only one on there, a sign of respect for their Protector, as the rest of the tribe joined them in listening to what he had to say.

"First of all, Dem and I would like to say thanks for all your concern and well wishes. She gave birth to 3 healthy kittens a few hours a go, 2 boys and a girl and all 4 of them are doing well."

"Do they have names?" Quipped in Rumple.

"Yes they have names! Well 2 of them do, we have Pip and Ariel but our second boy hasn't got a name at the moment!"

"Well I think you should name him after your favourite brother." Tugger said.

"One Tugger in the Junkyard is plenty!" Misto said as he nudged Tugger playfully ads the cats around them sniggered.

"Anyway," Munk said with a chuckle, "on a different note, I have a few issues to discuss with you all as the Protector. Now what I'm about to say has been a rather difficult concept to get my head around so you'll have to bear with me." This was it, his decision made, which duty would come first, his role as the Protector or his role as a Father. Would he change the entire running of the Junkyard he had worked so hard to protect, or would he sideline them to be with Dem and his new family. "Ok, here it goes..."

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird, but if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Demeter sang quietly as she gazed at her 3 beautiful kittens who were sleeping soundly in their bed of a shoe box with a blue velvet lining and tiny little cushions inside. There was a very quiet knock on the den door and Demeter opened it to find a very timid looking Victoria there. Her face was slightly pale and her hand was on her stomach which seemed remarkably big, although Demeter thought it might have had something to do with Tori being so small.

"Are you ok Tor?" Demeter said as she ushered her in.

"Yes, well no, well sort of, I mean." She sighed and sat down on the bed Demeter had guided her to, "I'm sorry to come here now, It;s just I saw Munk talking to the tribe so I thought now would be a good time to catch you on your own. I'm sorry, I know now;s not a good time."

"Tor, calm down sweetheart, it;s fine, the kittens are sleeping, now what's the matter?"  
"I'm really nervous about giving birth. So many things have been playing on my mind and I don;t know why but right now they see to be going into overdrive! I'm scared Dem."

"There's nothing to be scared of, I promise, Jenny and Rumple are the best, they've never let anyone down before."

"I know, but it's going to hurt!" Tori said, pouting her lips.

Demeter chuckled softly, "I'm afraid it does, you know the process of giving birth don't you? It involves pushing things out of you, it's not exactly a walk in the park Sweetie."

Tori smiled. "How are your kittens?" She asked quietly.

"They're asleep but they are perfect. Would you like to see them?"  
"I'd love to."

Demeter led Tori to the kittens who were still sleeping soundly as the cuddled closely together. Demeter looked at them lovingly and gently ran her finger down Pip's back.

"They are beautiful Dem."

"Aren't they." She looked at Tor who was looking at the tiny kittens, her eyes glistening. "In a few weeks you'll have some of your own I know it;s scary and I know it will hurt but think of the beautiful litter you're going to have at the end of it."

"You;re right Dem." Demeter put her arm around Tori who said, "Thanks Dem, you're right, it will be worth it, it will be so worth it."

"Hey Dem." Munkustrap said quietly as he went into their den, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, the kittens haven't stirred either."

Munkustrap put his arm around her then kissed her on the lips, a long loving kiss as he ran his hands down her back.

"What was that for."

"Because I love you." Munk said and Demeter buried her head in his shoulder.

"Did you speak to the tribe?"

"Yes. I told them all 4 of you were doing well, they were all asking about you."

"Bless them." Demeter sad fondly.

"I also told them that from now on, all the duties are delegated, the whole tribe are pitching in."

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked, taken aback at what she had just heard.

"I mean that I've devised a schedule, each cat or cats has an allocated slot where they'll perform the duties needed."

"Munk, I don;t know what to say, I mean, wow, you gave up your duties?"

"I'll just be doing what I was originally allocated."

"But they're so important to you."

"Yes, but you're more important Dem."

"Oh Munk." Dem whispered and fell into his strong arms. They stayed there for a while in their loving embrace, remembering how much they really did love each other.


End file.
